


A Divine Yet Murderous Love

by Sannah



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, criminal safe havens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Alpha Mark Ross Pellegrino wants the world to burn. He plans on starting in the United States. He already did, starting at the age eight. Now 51, everyone knows him as the Light Bringer, causing mayhem in every town and city he stops in.~~~Omega Richard Speight Jr. wanted to prove that omegas were and never are weak. That they were just as strong and tough as alphas. In a few years, he became known worldwide as God's Messenger. Trying to prove an even greater point, he challenges the Light Bringer into a 'little' game. Who can kill the most in the most creative way possible? Now, two of God's finest and strongest are going on a full out murder spree contest. In the end, they will meet face to face. How will it end? Will one kill the other? Will they both go down? Or will there be love?***Story Not To Be Taken Seriously





	1. Chapter One

**Mark Pellegrino**

   It was dark out, the night as cold as the fog that swirls around the tall alpha. On the roof of the three story building across the street, Mark notes that the strip club was alive, lights on as the music blares inside. He smiles wickedly, twirling a key chain around his gloved finger as he heads back into the building, taking the three flights of stairs down and past the other floors and to the first. Mark pushes past the door, a small bag over one of his broad shoulders, and heads across the street and to the strip club.

_Fast and furious,_ Mark thinks. _Show the world how it's going to burn._ He steps inside the strip club and drops the bag by the door, noting the lack of guards as he bends down and pulls out three long lengths of thick, metal chains. After wrapping two of the chains around both sets of doors, Mark pulls out a machine gun and multiple rounds, hiding them in the pocket of his white suit jacket as he heads to the doors leading to the strip club.

   A man pushes the doors open, the music getting louder before he doors shut behind him. The man, the receptionist, Mark guesses, narrows his eyes when he sees the taller alpha. "Hey! You have to pay before going in!" Mark smiles devilishly, flashing white teeth, as he gets closer to the man.

   "Oh, do I?" he simply says as the receptionist's eyes widen in recognition at the voice, fear filling his face and eyes. "That's right. Say it. I want you to say my name." The receptionist's mouth opens and close, no sound coming out. Getting angry, Mark slams him into the wall next to the doors, body flush against the smaller man's, narrowing his icy blue eyes. "Say. My. Name." A hand moves up as he punctuates each word in a cold tone, a finger nail gently caressing the side of the receptionist's face and neck. He moves the man's face to the side, taking a long sniff at his fear filled scent. "Say it, little beta."

   The receptionist gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "T-the... the Light Bringer." Mark nods, smiling almost kindly, a glee in his icy blue eyes. "That's right. I am the Light Bringer." he says before his hand wraps around the receptionist's neck, twisting it sharply, breaking it quickly.

   Mark lets the body drop, smiling, before turning to look up at the camera in the corner of the room. He brings his empty hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it before blowing the kiss to the camera. Mark opens the doors, the loud sound of music filling the room behind him before he closes them softly. He wraps the last of the chains around the doors' handles, tightening them. Pulling out the machine gun, Mark points it at the ceiling and fires, grinning widely as the music dies quickly and silence fills the room.

   "Hello, darlings." His laugh fills the silence before everyone starts screaming, all the bouncers rushing towards him. The machine gun lowers from the ceiling and the tall man takes him, a gloved finger pulling the trigger in a well practiced and well known way.

   The sound of shots firing joins the screaming in the room, blood splattering everywhere. Smiling, Mark walks around the bodies on the floor, not a drop of blood staining his white suit. He looks at each and every body, making sure no one is alive. Whenever he finds someone still breathing, Mark points the machine gun at their heads, smiles at the fear on their faces, and shoots them right between their eyes. Each time he watches the life fade from their eyes with a smile of glee. From a few feet away, someone moves and sniffles, making Mark stride over and flip a table. Revealed is a short, black haired omega stripper, no scent blockers on, her lingerie barely covering her body.

   Mark smiles devilishly at her, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her into a standing position. The small stripper whimpers, shying away from the much taller alpha serial killer as he lets go of her arm and pushes her towards the side wall. He pulls a chair up, pointing at it.

**"** **Sit.** **"** He demands in his alpha voice, raising the gun and pointing it at her. The stripper does as he says, dark eyes wide in fear as she watches Mark pull a heavy table towards her. Stopping several feet away, Mark pulls out a long piece of rope, tying one end to the bottom of the table. He throws the other end over a nearby ceiling beam, tying the hanging end into a neat noose.

   "Stand on the chair." Mark commands, icy blue eyes hard. The stripper gets off the chair before shakily getting on it in her extremely high heels. Mark walks over to her, noose in hand, and pulls her head through it. He tightens it, smacking the stripper's hand away when she tries to grab and pull at it. "Don't you dare touch it." He narrows his icy blue eyes, making the stripper try and shy away. "Be a good girl and struggle for me."

   Her dark eyes widen as Mark kicks out the chair from under her, backing away and out of the range of her kicking legs. Her hands go up the rope around her neck as she gasps for air. He watches her, a small smile on his face, as he watches the stripper's struggles get weaker and weaker with each passing second. Finally, after several long minutes, her body stills, head slumping to the side. Mark takes a look at the white wall next to her, something turning on the light behind his icy blue eyes as his smile gets even wider.

   He turns around and heads to the nearest body, pulling off a white glove to dip his fingers into the blood around the body. He goes back to the wall, writing something on it in blood. Going back and forth between the body and the wall several times, Mark stops and looks at his work, nodding. He pulls the red cloth out of the pocket of his white suit, whipping the blood off on it. He reads it one last time before turning and striding towards the doors, taking the chains off and pulling them wide open.

   Mark strides to the front doors taking the chains off and letting the three long chains drop to the floor in a big pile. He pulls out a brand new phone, dialing the police's number. When he hears the woman's voice, Mark drops the phone and walks out of the strip club, leaving the scene behind. Leaving the message he wrote for God's Messenger behind. A black car drives up next to him, the driver's window rolling down. "Get in, Light Bringer." a man's voice says, making Mark huff and open the back door.

   As soon as it shuts behind him, and window rolls back up and the car drives away. On the wall next to the stripper, written in a dead man's blood, is the first verse, the start of a poem between two serial killers.

**_My friend or my enemy, little Omega_ **

**_You could only be one._ **

**_Choose and choose wisely,_ **

**_Or I will choose for you._ **

* * *

**Misha Collins**

_Jesus,_ Misha thinks, blue eyes watching the police take out body after body from the club. _This alpha is sycophantic._ His cameraman taps him on the shoulder, getting Misha's attention. "We are live in five, Mr. Collins." Misha nods, fixing his suit and turning to the camera. The camera man counts down to zero on his fingers, pointing to the beta reporter as he raises his microphone to his mouth.

   "This is Misha Collins, and you're watching Channel 666 News. We're in front of the Carrned Supernatural Club, where the Light Bringer has struck, killing a total of forty-five people. As you can see behind me, the local police are bringing out body after body. As you expect from the oldest and longest living serial killer in the United States, it's most likely pretty gruesome inside." Next to him, several other news stations go live, telling similar stories to Misha's. Misha notes two FBI agents walking out of the club, waving his cameraman towards the yellow police tape line, two of the other news stations following close behind him, their microphones held towards the agents.

   "Here we have the two FBI agents on the Light Bringer case. Agents, do you have anything to say on what's inside?" The two tall alphas share a look, debating on whether or not to say anything. The taller of the two, Agent Jared Padalecki nods, motioning to his shorter yet older partner to take the question.

   "There was a message left behind on the wall." Agent Jensen Ackles states simply, holding the yellow tape up to allow his partner through. "It's obvious that it was left for the Messenger." Misha and the other news reporters share looks, debating on who gets to ask the question, even more news reporters joining them. The reporter from Channel 69, an alpha named David Tennant, steps forward.

   "Are you going to tell the message now or wait until these murders have died down a bit." Agent Padalecki sighs, shaking his head.

   "As long as this alpha is still out there, every murder he makes will never die down. Not even a little bit. You want to hear the message? We will tell you now, where it will be broadcasted across multiple news stations. Here goings the fright and confusion."

   Agent Padalecki fixes his already smooth suit, hazel eyes looking up into Channel 666's camera. His eyes get heavy, turning to stunning grey color in the light, as he repeats the message found on the wall, written in blood.

* * *

  **Richard Speight Jr.**

   Richard strides into the small bar, fixing the jacket of his gold suit. A hand runs through his golden hair, melted gold eyes scanning the bar as the omega remembers the message the Light Bringer had left him. He quickly finds an open table in the corner of the room, taking it. He looks up at the television, taking note that the news is still on. A waiter, an alpha, walks over to the short omega in a flirty way, asking him what he wants in a flirtatious voice.

   "A whiskey. That's all." The waiter nods, jotting that down. He sashes back towards the built in bar, swinging his ass as he walks. Richard pulls out a green sucker, melted gold eyes watching the waiter go. He smiles, eyes going back to the television. "Can you turn this up?" he asks, noticing that it's still on the Light Bringer update. The bartender nods, hearing the other two customers agree.

   The waiter sets Richard's whiskey in front of him, giving him a winning smile. "You know," the waiter purrs, running a hand down the table, "I get off in five, little omega. Let's say we get out of here to my place when it's done?" The short omega serial killer frowns, giving him a shushing motion, pointing to the television.

   Richard listens before he smiles a bit at the beta reporter's face, laughing a bit. He shakes his head, looking up at the waiter. "Sorry, I can't." The waiter pouts, sulking a bit. _Stupid alpha._ "Want to know why? I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you and the three other people in this bar." The waiter's eyes go wide as he finally realizes who the omega was, stumbling back and falling as he watches Richard stand up, pulling a knife out of his nicely pressed suit jacket.

   The golden haired serial killer steps towards the fallen waiter, heaving out a sigh. "Our Father sends his regards, but he won't be meeting you on the other side. Don't shoot me, though. I'm just God's Messenger." Richard shrugs, the knife splitting into four and he throws one at the bartender, the blade going through her eye and stopping at the hilt. The bartender drops as Richard rolls his eyes, kneeling and driving a second knife through the waiter's skull, a fearful look on his face.

   He stands up, striding to the other two customers, obviously a couple as they struggle to get out of their booth. "Father sends apologies, but he made sure that the two of you will be sharing a Heaven. The two of you are soul mates." Richard smiles brutally at them, a knife going through the girl's hand as the other slices her boyfriend's throat open. Blood gushes out of the cut as his body falls to the table, getting on Richard's face. Richard wipes it off, giving the girl a hard look. "I really hope he pays for that."

   He grabs her chin, pulling her closer. The knife slides across her face, cutting the delicate skin open easily. Richard smiles at her, watching the fear in her eyes as he pulls the knife away and plunges it through her chest and into her heart. His smile gets wider as pain flashes across her face, pulling the knife out and letting her body drop to the table.

   Richard dabs his fingers into the now combining blood of the couple, turning to the table next to them. He hums to the song of the commercial playing, writing out his message to the Light Bringer. He smiles at the message before hopping to the built in bar, pressing the red button the bartender was going for. As the alarms blare, Richard skips out of the bar, spirits a bit higher than before. On the table is the reply to the Light Bringer, written in Richard's messy scrawl.

**_Does it really have to be between those two?_ **

**_Can I suggest and pick one of my own?_ **

**_Or will you throw a huge hissy fit?_ **

**_I don't like to be commanded like a bitch._ **


	2. Chapter Two

**Richard Speight Jr.**

   He could feel his heat coming. Richard knew he shouldn't have killed that waiter. Now he has to go back to the nearest Eden, places made just for the criminals and serial killers of the countries, to find a fucking alpha criminal or serial killer. The closest one is the Appalachian Eden, several miles away. Jesus Christ. How much he hates the alphas there.  _ They all think with their knots, _ Richard thinks as he drives the latest car he stole down the deserted road.

   Richard speeds up, going past and way over the legal speed limit. Who cares, really? It's not like he's a star citizen of the country. Besides, he doesn't want alphas in a five mile radius to come running when his heat hits him full force. The car eats up the miles, not noticing the police car he speeds past.

   The cop picks up the speed he's going, quickly putting on her sirens and driving after him. Richard swears, eyes flicking up to the rear view mirror and spotting the police car.  _ Just my fucking luck. _ He slows down, pulling to the side, not wanting to waste the time he has left.  _ If it's an alpha, I can have a kinky few days. _ The police car pulls up behind him, the cop stepping out of her car, ticket pad and pen in hand. As she walks up, Richard rolls his window down, cheeks a bit flushed now.  _ I have less time than I thought. _

   "Did you know that you were speeding, sir?" the cop asks with a Scottish accent as Richard takes in a deep, long breath.  _ Omega. Damn it. _

   "Yes, I knew. But my heat is about to hit and I'd rather not be out in the open like this." The omega cop winces in sympathy, like she was in that situation at some point. "I might have a reputation, but it won't help if I'm begging for a knot to ride." The omega cop nods in understanding.

   "I completely understand, Mr...?" She looks up, green eyes widening in surprise and panic when she sees God's Messenger sitting there, cheeks red and flushed.

   "Don't act surprised and scared,  _ please. _ I'm not here to hurt you. It's a well known fact that I'm an omega. Right now I have an alpha lined up, willing to help, and I really want to get there before my heat hits within three hours from now." The omega cop nods, backing away slowly in fear.

   "I won't give you a ticket, that's all I can do for you. I just hope you don't cross the path of anyone who will give you hell." Richard smiles generally and with relief.

   "Thank you..." Richard hesitates, not sure what to call her.

   "Ruth. Ruth O'Connell. And you're welcome." Ruth smiles back at him, still a bit fearful, and runs back to her police car. Richard quickly puts his stolen car back into drive, speeding down the road again. In the police car behind him, Ruth tries calming down, a panic attack hitting her full force.

♤♤

   Richard gets the Appalachian Eden within an hour. As he gets in front of the hotel, he looks at his watch.  _ Roughly two hours left.  _ He quickly heads to the nice bar next to the hotel, knowing several alphas will be in there by now.

   He wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol and sweat, spraying some blockers on to hide his scent. Against one wall, several alphas sit at the bar, obviously drunk, by the way they're slumping. In the area behind the bar are the tables, riddled with the criminals and serial killers that have hooked up for the time. Taking up the rest of the space are the pool tables, criminals and serial killers alike playing and hustling for money. The classics play, filling the room. All the faces he recognizes, all the alphas he knows would try and have their way with him. Richard shakes his head, walking farther in and heading towards the bar. At the sound of his footsteps, everyone stops and look at him.

   Richard groans, glaring at them as he turns to scan the room. "What? Can't I just come in, looking for help on a little problem? Besides, I don't want any of your fucking help." He huffs, getting to the bar and sliding onto a stool. "You know what I like." The beta bartender nods, turning and taking a bottle of whiskey off the wall.

   Footsteps comes down the stairs next to the bar and Richard doesn't bother to look, grabbing the shot of whiskey put in front of him and downs it. He sighs as the footsteps head to the stool next to him, the alpha they belong to sliding into it. "What do you want?" Richard asks, gold eyes finally moving to the alpha next to him.  _ Oh,  _ he thinks.  _ New alpha in this Eden. _

   "I noticed that you needed help." The not as well-known serial killer, Matt Cohen, states, his forest green eyes watching Richard with curiosity. "I saw you from a window upstairs. You look a little, I don't know, flushed?" Richard sighs, grabbing the newly filled shot and downing it as well. He nods, leaning against the bar.

   "Yeah, I am." Richard leans his head against a hand, elbow on the bar. "I'm not going to ask the other alphas for help. The whole lot of them are knot heads. I know you aren't, so are you willing to help? I'll even pay you." Matt sighs, tossing a ten onto the bar and standing, taking Richard up with him.

   "I have a room at the hotel next door, Messenger. We can use it, so you don't have to pay for one. And there's no reason for you to pay me. You killed someone I wanted dead for so long. This is me paying that debt."

   "You are so helpful to the serial killer that is more famous than you  _ and  _ took your kill. Wow." Matt shrugs, leading the short omega out of the bar and to the hotel next door.

* * *

  **Mark Pellegrino**

   Mark rolls into the Eden under Los Angeles, grumbling under his breath. He just got wind of God's Messenger's message to him. It happened just hours after his. Mark's shoulders are tense, anger and confusion rolling off of him in waves, his rut not helping with anything. He drives to the largest building there, parking his favorite black mustang in the parking lot before getting out. Mark had ditched his ride from the club an hour back, trying and failing to pay him in thanks for a ride. The criminal just smiled at him, thanking the taller alpha for letting him help the Light Bringer. Mark just shrugged, getting in his mustang and driving away.

   He heads into the large building, fixing his suit as his icy blue eyes scan the area. The entire place hushes when he walks in, all eyes on him, as his large and deadly presence fills the room. Everyone holds their breath, noting that he's wearing blockers as they wait for him to make the first move.

   "Carry on." Mark says and the entire place sighs with relief, the music starting up again as the people go back to business. He scans the interior again, taking it all in.

   At the center of the room is an open space, enclosed by gates and obviously made for dancers. It's four corners are flat and large enough for a person to stand on, a pole in the middle of each. Pole dancers are standing on them now, all guys, all wearing tight panties that leaves nothing to the imagination of those there. Surrounding them are over twenty tables, filled with criminals and serial killers sharing dirty secrets. And surrounding the tables are the pool tables, several games already in session. In a corner of the large room is the fully stocked bar, waiters and waitresses coming and going with the food, drinks, and orders. Two doors are on either side of the built in shelves, most likely going to the kitchen. On a different wall, across from the entrance of the dance floor, is a large, covered opening, bouncers guarding it. Dancers come and go through it, a criminal or two passing through it every once in awhile.

   Needing to release some rut-induced stress, Mark moves in and out of the tables, heading towards the wall opening. The bouncers stop him, one holding up a hand. Mark rolls his icy blue eyes, one of his hands going into his suit jacket to pull out two large wads of cash. "One can be split between you and your buddy here. The other belongs to the omega that will be spending several of their days with me." The bouncer nods and Mark drops one of the wads of cash in her hand, letting him push past the drapes.

   The drapes close behind him and he looks around the mahogany lounge, several omegas, betas, and alphas sitting around on the couches and seats. Some sit in groups, talking to each other, laughing, their clothing revealing. They notice Mark and a group of omegas pat an open space among them, giggling when they see him smile and walk over. He sits in the open spot, the omegas next to him wrapping themselves around him, one leaning in to scent his neck.

   "You're back, Light Bringer." the omega woman that scented him says, batting the long eyelashes around her grey eyes at him. Mark nods, a soft and gentle smile on his face. "Which one of us are you here for the next few days?" He taps his chin, icy blue eyes looking around the group of omegas as most of them realize what she meant, giggling to each other again.

   "Mmmmm. I don't really know. How about you entertain me before I choose?" Mark asks and the omegas nod happily, excited that they have a chance. They start gossiping, telling him juicy stories as he scans the group for new faces. His icy blue eyes land on two new omega women, a set of twins that look exactly alike. Blonde hair, perfect lips, bodies nice and round. The only difference are their eyes. One with emerald green and the other with almost gold like eyes. Eyes similar to the melted gold ones that have been plaguing his dreams. He watches the twin with the gold eyes, the color drawing him in.

   Mark stands up and the group of omegas go quiet, waiting to see who he'll pick. He slowly heads over to the twins and they hold their breath, both looking up at the tall alpha. He holds out his hand, clearly in front of the twin with the gold eyes. "What's your name, darling? Or should I call you Golden One?" She smiles softly, the other omegas trying to hard their disappointment and be happy for her, but their scent was strong.

   "Golden One." she says quietly, letting Mark help her up and off the couch. The Golden One lightly pulls his arm, taking him down the dark hallway near the back. At the end off the hallway, it splits into two, the Golden One taking him down the one on the right. She stops at the last door on the left, stopping in front of it and turning around, holding out her free hand. "Payment." Mark sets the wad of cash in her hand and watches her delicate hand close around it, the door behind the omega opening to reveal a dimly lit bedroom. There is a large, round bed that has red covers and gold trim in the middle of the room, the wood dark and shiny. The nightstand next to it has the same kind of wood with three drawers. The Golden One heads to the bed, a finger pressing the middle drawer and it opens, dropping the money in it. She closes it quickly, turning around as she slide onto the bed.

### Smut Scene Warning

   Her legs open a bit and a hand pats the bed between them, making Mark close the door behind him and lock it. He slowly heads to the bed, taking his suit jacket of quickly, unbuttoned the dress shirt underneath slowly. When he gets to the bed, Mark crawls onto it between her legs, widening the space between them, arms on either side of her body. The omega underneath him finishes unbuttoning his dress shirt, running a manicured hand down the revealed skin. Mark shivers at the touch, taking off the shirt and tossing it to the side, feeling a hand cub his aching and hard erection, making him gasp and buck his hips down.

   She laughs, rubbing it as her free hand unbuttons his dress pants, zipping the zipper down. Mark's head falls a bit and lands at the crock of the Golden One's neck, sucking a mark there that makes her gasp. Mark smiles against her neck, helping get the dress pants off as one of his hands undones the clasp of her bra. The Golden One feels the bra loosen, taking it off and letting her large breasts hang loose. Mark moves down her body, sucking several marks along the way before getting to a large breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth. He lightly sucks on it, nibbling and coaxing it hard. The omega gasps at the feeling, back arching into him. He smiles, breathing against the now hard nipple before licking his way to the other large breast, sucking that nipple into his mouth. Her gold eyes close, mouth open in an 'o' as Mark's hands move down to her small panties, pulling on them. Getting the idea, her hips move into the air and Mark quickly takes them off, throwing them behind him. A finger runs over her now uncovered opening, playing with the wet entrance before sliding in.

   The Golden One gasps, gold eyes opening wide as she presses down on the finger. Mark pulls off of her nipple, moving up to whisper into an ear. "Have you ever down this before?" She shakes her head, whining in pleasure as he rubs the finger down the side of her walls. She throws her head back, back arching as another finger joins the first. He starts scissoring her open quickly, now having the apparent virgin withering beneath him. Her hands go to his back, nails digging into it and leaving red marks behind. A third finger joins the other two, twisting and turning as the omega pushes herself down onto them. Her back arches as she screams as she cums, walls tightening around his fingers. Mark smiles, pulling his fingers out and the Golden One wines at the loose until he shushes her, sliding off his tight fitting blue boxers, freeing his aching cock.

   The omega's gold eyes widen in surprise at the alpha's large size, a hand moving down to stroke the sensitive cock gently. Mark's hips buck forward, searching for friction, and his hand stops her smaller one, moving it away. She pouts a bit and Mark shakes his head, moving to pull out a condom from the nightstand. He takes it out of its wrapper, quickly wrapping it around his now leaking cock, straining against his stomach. He moves above the omega, a hand moving to position his cock at her entrance. "Are you ready for this?" Mark asks, and she nods.

   He slowly pushes in, watching the omega's face beneath him. Pain and pleasure battle on it, her wet warmth squeezing and wrapping around him. Mark bottoms out, seeing the omega relax a bit. She nods, giving him the go ahead as a hand wraps around the back of his neck and Mark pulls out, all except for the point where only his head is in. The Golden One whines, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him back in as Mark slams his hips down, making her arch her back.

   Mark moves in a fast and brutal pace, his rut ruthless and demanding for release. The omega moves smoothly beneath him, arching up, and Mark moves a hand to her lower back, keeping her in that position. He pulls her up and off the bed, making the golden eyed omega gasp at the new position the tall alpha pounds into her with. Her legs tighten around his waist as she lets out a loud and long moan, the motion of his hips now smaller but has more force behind them as they slam down.

   "Harder, alpha!" she gasps, her head thrown back as she moans, Mark's rut filled mind doing as she asks. His head goes to the exposed and unmarked neck, his tongue licking a strip up it. Mark's knot starts expanding, catching on the rim of her opening. The Golden One's free hand runs down his body lightly, barely there as she brushes past the dark hair. The fingers circle around the base his hard and moving cock, rushing against the forming knot that makes Mark let out a small gasp, breath warm against her neck.

   Her fingers wrap around the base, squeezing it teasingly that makes his hips buck forwards hard and deep inside her, Mark's knot popping and locking him in place. Hot shots of cum fill the condom inside her, warming the walls more as they squeeze around the knot and cock as the Golden One cums again, screaming in pleasure.

   Mark's hand falls, letting the omega's back fall and relax to the bed. He leans a bit against her, panting a bit heavily and moans a bit when she squeezes around him, testing the feeling. His cock squirts more hot cum, hips bucking forward. He flips them so he's on his back, the small omega's hands resting on his chest.

   Her hair moves down his bare chest as she scents him, the rut pushing past the blockers. "You really are in rut." Mark nods and the omega pushes into a sitting position, grinding down with the momentum. He groans, imagining another omega above him, his hips moving upwards and deeper into her. "This is going to be a fun next few days."

### Smut Scene Ended

* * *

  **Jensen Ackles**

   Jensen runs a hand down his face, blinking his eyes to stay awake. He drives down the interstate, Jared sleeping soundly in the seat next to him. The engine of the '67 Chevrolet Impala roars underneath him, gliding smoothly across the road. The classic rock plays softly in the background, low enough not to wake his partner.

   A motel signs blinks ahead, the Impala slowing down. Jensen turns the black beauty into the parking lot and into a parking spot, turning off the engine. As the engine sputters out, Jensen carefully gets out, silently closing the door. Pulling out his wallet, he heads to the room with the front desk, checking to see if he has enough money to last for him and Jared.

   Stopping at the desk, Jensen looks up at the redhead standing there. "Hello," his fanfiction green eyes flicker to the name tag, "Ms. Felicia. Can I get a room with two beds for me and my partner?" Felicia nods, a slight frown on her face.

   "Trouble on paradise with your girlfriend?" Jensen stutters, fanfiction green eyes as he shakes his head.

   "No! No, it's not like that! We work together!" Felicia nods in understanding, a soft smile now on her face.

   "Ah, I understand now. Well, that'll be twenty-five dollars for tonight." Jensen hands her the money. "Here's the room key, and enjoy your stay here." The agent nods, giving her a smile as he takes the key.

   Jensen heads out of the room, heaving out a sigh as he walks swiftly to the Impala. He opens the door to Jared's door, slightly shaking his shoulder, waking him up.

   "I got us a room, Jar," Jensen says as Jared blinks tiredly at him. Jared nods, sliding out of the Impala and closing the door behind him.

   The two agents grab their bags, heading into the room number, 69.

* * *

  **Felicia Day**

   Felicia watches the door slide shut behind the two tall agents before quickly picking up the phone. She dials the number to the strip club in the L.A. Eden, muttering something under her breath as she waits for someone to answer. It rings three times, the redhead jumping up and down, before someone picks up.

   "This is the Hacker calling. You just won't believe who just checked into  _ Yellow Eyes Motel _ . Those two agents that have the Light Bringer case. They're searching for him, and they're pretty close to the entrance to our Eden." The person on the other line curses, his British accent thick.

   "They're there right now?" the beta, Matt Smith (otherwise known as the Doctor), asks. “They're that close?"

   Felicia nods even though she knows he can't see her. "Don't worry, though. I'll make sure they don't find the entrance. It's well known knowledge that his rut will be starting today, and he always gets a bit irritated at the same time."

   The Doctor sighs with relief. "Thank you, our favorite little Hacker." Felicia smiles, the dial tone coming from the other end. She puts the phone back on its stand, the knife that she kept hidden under the desk gripped tightly in her hand.


	3. Chapter Three

**Richard Speight Jr.**

   Richard groans, quickly taking off his suit jacket and dress shirt, trying to relive his hot and flushed skin. Matt closes the door behind them, scenting the air, the sweet candy like scent of the candy loving omega's heat filling the warm air of the room. The taller man locks the hotel room door, almost melting when Richard's scent gets stronger and curls around him. Richard runs his hands down his back, pulling at the nice shirt that's keeping him away from the skin underneath.

   "Please!" Richard begs, cock achingly hard as he leaks. "I need you." Matt turns around immediately at that, grabbing the short omega by the legs and hoisting him up. Getting the hint, Richard wraps his legs around his waist, arms wrapping around his neck. Matt walks over to the bed, dumping the whimpering omega there gracefully.

   Richard slides his dress shoes off, socks and dress pants soon following. He stops at his slick soaked red silk boxers, lust and heat blown eyes watching Matt slide his shirt over his head, muscles moving smoothly underneath the revealed skin. Richard scoots forward, running a hand down the hard abs and over the showing hair at Matt's navel. His gold eyes travel down to the large bulge hidden behind the fitting pants. His hands immediately go to the button and zipper, undoing both to slide down the pants.

   Matt grabs his hands as he bends down, his free hand untying his shoes and taking them off, pants and socks soon following. Richard whines, pulling his hands free to pull off his soaked boxers, tossing them to the side. Richard turns and crawls up the bed, shaking his ass as he moves up the bed, knowing that green eyes are following him.

   Several long and nimble fingers hook onto the waist of his red boxers, pulling them down. "Don't be such a tease, Messenger. I don't like teases." Richard snorts a bit, getting to the pillows before flipping to his back and leaning against them.

   "Maybe you shouldn't be so slow." Matt lets out a low growl, dropping the slick soaked boxers as he jumps onto the bed, roughly pulling Richard's legs apart to settle between them, grinding down. Richard moans at the display, slick leaking out, soaking the covers beneath him.

   Richard pulls off Matt's boxers quickly, melted gold eyes widening a bit at the size before smirking. He wraps his hand around the hard cock before him, tugging it gently and slowly. Matt gasps, head rolling down to the spot between Richard's neck and shoulder. He turns his head, lightly sucking on the omega's neck as he rolls his hips forward into the hand. "I'm going to fuck you," Matt whispers, "and I'm going to fuck you hard."

   Matt grabs his hands, swiftly moving them above Richard's head and pinning them there. He moves both wrists to one hand, moving the other down the shorter man's body. Matt grinds down, cock sliding across Richard's slicked ass, drawing a gasp. His hand moves down to the slickness, sliding a finger down the crack of his ass. Richard moves his hips down, his heat wanting more than a fleeting touch. He growls when Matt pulls away, flipping them quickly so he's straddling the alpha.

   "Maybe _you_ shouldn't be a fucking tease," Richard states, running his hands down Matt's chest and abs. He pulls a condom out of the nightstand next to the bed and grabs aching cock below him, sliding the condom on. He positions himself over the now covered cock before slowly sliding down. Richard closes his melted gold eyes, throwing his head back. As soon as he's fully sheathed, Matt grabs onto Richard's hips, rubbing circles onto his waist as he thrusts up, causing the well known serial killer to gasp in pleasure.

Seeing the somewhat zoned out look on the omega's face, Matt flips them, thrusting harder and deeper. Richard's hand shoots forward, grabbing onto the black hair of the alpha above him and pulling on it. Matt groans a bit, biting lightly as he sucks several marks along the expansion of neck of the omega below him. He takes a deep breath, getting the smell of clean laundry soaked in the smell of heat.

   Richard moans, wrapping his legs around Matt's legs, his back arching off the bed. "You like that, don't you?" Matt whispers into his ear, setting the pace rough and fast. The answer he gets is Richard tugging on his long hair, pulling him down to roughly kiss him on the lips, teeth clicking together. Matt presses closer as his knot starts to form, catching on Richard's rim. Smelling the slight discomfort, Matt stops pulling out, instead rutting forward hard.

   He bits at the base of Richard's neck, lightly enough to not leave a mating bite. A hand runs down Matt's back, claw like as the nails leave scratches on the expansion of skin. Matt's knot pops, locking him in place as Richard shoots out his release, back arching, as he paints their stomachs and chests in white. Matt ruts forward a few more times, waiting for the shorter man to catch his breath.

   As soon as he does, Matt flips them onto their sides, not caring that cum sticks to his skin. Tired melted gold eyes meet forest green, silently wishing they were icy blue. At that thought, Richard shakes his head, closing his melted gold eyes and falling asleep quickly, unconsciously tightening his walls around the knot inside him.

* * *

  **Chad Lindberg**

   Chad takes a long pull on his cigarette, groaning at the sound of the two people fucking in the room above him. _They sound like a pack of wild animals,_ he thinks, getting up and heading out of his room. Chad glides down the hallway to the front desk, pulling on some pants in the process.

   He leans against the desk, taking another long pull on his cigarette. Instead of ringing the bell to get the robber's attention, Chad blows the smoke out at her, some smoke curling out of his nose. The woman's nose wrinkles in detaste at the smell, giving the beta a look. "What did I say about smoking in here?"

   Chad shrugs, not really caring. "There are two residents in the room above me, Emily. Their sex is very distracting. I'm trying to think of my next kill here." Emily rolls her eyes, giving the other beta a look.

   "You're going to have to deal, Chad. I'm not going to let them change rooms when they already stank one up." Chad huffs a bit and sulks back to his hotel room. He puffs out more smoke as he closes the door behind him, tossing the burned out butt into the ashtray.

   He grabs his pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it. Chad slides into the chair next to the desk, moving around some of the papers on it. He picks one up, smiling when he sees that it's church related. _Time to screw with the Christians._

* * *

  **Emily Swallow**

   Emily sighs with relief when Chad walks back to his hotel room, bringing the smell of cigarette smoke with him. The beta serial killer always had a knacking for them, ever since high school. Someone had introduced him to the disgusting stuff, even trying to get Emily to try a puff. She had refused immediately, knowing that he could ruin her plans.

   She remembers introducing Chad to the underground society that the murderers and criminals had built. Having growing up with an uncle who had killed multiple others, Emily had picked up on doing things she shouldn't have. Repeatedly, she robbed stores and banks, going as far as killing a few people. The town knew her as the Darkness because of her tendency of wearing only black.

   Chad had noticed that she always ran off for a few days or two when the Darkness struck, wanting to know why. So she brought him along to one of her bank robberies. Emily had handed Chad her spare gun, immediately noticing the evil gleam in his eyes. She should've known he would kill every last person in that bank.

   Emily had shrugged it off, thinking that they at least got the money. Chad had started joining her more and more, learning the way she did things. Learning enough, Chad had ran off on his own, creating his own reputation as the Light, hitting multiple towns and cities on the west coast. How fun that was.

   Emily shakes her head, leaving memory lane as the bell of the front door rings. She smiles at the sight of the familiar face of Robert Downey Jr., the L.A. murderer known as Iron Man. Knowing that he would be tired after the long day at his cover up job as a newscaster, she immediately hands the tired alpha the key to the room that he had already booked that day.


	4. Chapter Four

**Rob Benedict**

   A week had passed since the last time God’s Messenger and the Light Bringer had killed a few people. It’s a well know fact the Messenger is an omega and has to go through the heats that he knew hit at the beginning of every month. When the Light Bringer ruts hit, Rob didn’t know. The serial killer probably ends up taking a few people out while he’s in the middle of it. The FBI agent wasn’t on his case, he’s on the Messenger case.

   Rob pushes open the door to the most recent kill in a large mansion like cabin deep within the woods. On the outside, the cabin looks nice and clean. It’s practically spotless, like every other cabin in the local and well known campsite at the bottom of the Appalachian mountains. The inside of the extremely large cabin is similar, every room clean and nice smelling. Even the large dining room area, where the body of a woman is laid out across the table.

   The alpha almost gags at the sight, noticing that the Messenger had dressed her up and laid her out like a piece of art. Her dress is completely white, going up to her knees, the ends flowing around her. The heads of white roses are surrounding her entire body and in her flowing brown hair, clippings of red roses in the cold and unmoving hands folded above her heart.

   Rob slaps on some gloves, moving forward to inspect the body better. Samantha Ferris, prefers Sam, famous lawyer, age 48, born and raised in Vancouver. Time of death, around midnight. Why she’s anywhere near the Appalachian mountains, Rob has no idea. She’s suppose to be in New York City with her law firm, working on a case with the help of her partner, Jim Beaver. Rob shakes his head to get rid of the stray thoughts, moving Sam’s face so he can get a better look at her neck.

   The Messenger didn’t slit her throat, there’s no cut, but there is some white stuff foaming out of her mouth. Rob frowns, grey blue eyes scanning the surrounding area. At the end of the dining room, near one of the doors, is a table with a basket filled with candy on it. Next to the basket is a wrapper and a note, the note folded in two and standing up. On the front of the note are the words **To The Light Bringer** in the scrawl Rob recognizes, mind going back to the friend he grew up with.

_《》《》《》_

_A twelve year old Rob runs down the path to the park, chasing his best friend.  A thirteen year old Richard, several days older than the other, snickers when Rob trips and falls to the ground, stopping and turning around as he pops a sucker into his mouth._

_“Come on, Rob! We’ve run down this path for years! You should remember that the root is there by now!” Rob huffs, his grey blue eyes rolling as he stands up._

_“It’s your fault that you keep shouting something like the words ‘suck my dick’ every time we get to this part!” Richard scowls, melted gold eyes flashing a bit with his amusement. The taller of the two moves forward, hands on his hips as he stops in front of Rob._

_“Maybe because I know you want to suck it.” Richard smiles when Rob stutters and blushes, eyes wide. “Come on, I’ve noticed the way you looked at me. You’ve been looking at me like that since the day I presented as an omega. You can’t keep you knot in your pants at night, I know it!” Richard laughs, lightly pushing Rob in a joking manner._

_Rob scowls, moving a hand forward to grab his best friend but misses when Richard moves out of the way and towards the park. Rob runs after him, hopping over the root he tripped over as he hears Richard laughing ahead of him._

_《》《》《》_

   Rob shakes his head, pushing the memories away. Richard always had a sweet tooth, and he had a way with science. He was always good at it, even if he didn’t act like it. He always loved pulling pranks, even the deadly ones that could end up with someone dead. It almost did, once. Richard made a piece of candy that ended up being poisonous. You know what he did? He gave it to some elementary kid. The kid ended up in the hospital, half dead.

   The alpha is pretty sure that is how his best friend started killing people. To him, it thrilled him on how many ways you could kill someone. Even the smallest and harmless looking things can kill a person. Richard probably likes the hunt, it probably got him so happy that he took a day or two off for the hell of it. Rob sighs, calling someone over and telling them to bag up the candy and send it to the lab. He wants to know what Sam ate that eventually killed her, and how Richard brought her from New York City to the base of the Appalachian mountains.

   His phone starts ringing as soon as Rob sends the candy off, causing him to frown. He looks at the dial tone, an eyebrow raising when he sees _Agent Ackles_ blinking across the screen. Rob answers it, waving the cop trying to talk to him away.

   “Agent Ackles, what do I owe the pleasure?” A sigh comes from the other line, the sound of a plane in the background.

_“I know there’s been another Messenger kill,”_ Jensen states simply. _“Is there another message for my guy, Agent Benedict?”_

   Rob nods, picking up the note. “Yes, there is. It hasn’t been read yet by me or my team, though.”

   “Really?” the other agent questions, a bit of panic in his voice now. His plane is probably landing right now.

   “Don’t worry, I’m reading it right now. And just, what the fuck? What the fuck has happened to my childhood friend?” Jensen sighs, probably shaking his head right now.

   “Who knows what happens to a serial killer in the making? Whatever does happen, it changes them so much they’re not even recognizable.” Rob nods along to the statement, setting the note down to rub the bridge of his nose.

   The cop that he waved off comes back, muttering something to Rob. Rob groans, rolling his eyes. “I have to go, Agent Ackles. The press wants answers and the message. Is it alright if I make it go public now before you even know it?”

   “Yeah, it’s okay. It’s easier this way.“ Rob agrees with him, telling the taller agent to take care before hanging up. He sighs, following the cop to the front door and to the waiting cameras.

* * *

**Timothy Omundson**

   Timothy Omundson, who prefers to be called Tim, fixes his tie. The camera man is setting up next to him, the camera trained on the large cabin set next to the base of the Appalachian mountains. Police officers and FBI agents are moving in and out, police tap separating the cabin from the civilians.

_How far will these two evil sons of bitches go before they’re caught?_ Tim sighs, knowing he will never get an answer. An agent walks out of the cabin when the camera man motions that they’re live, causing Tim to plaster on a smile.

   "This is Channel 420, with Timothy Omundson. We’re here, in front of the Bieber Cabin where there has been another murder.” Tim motions to the cabin, noticing that the agent is heading towards the grouping of cameras and reporters. “This one is the cause of God’s Messenger, who has been said had recently came out of his heat. Here, we have Agent Rob Benedict, who was a childhood friend of the killer. What can you tell us about what’s inside?”

   Tim turns to the agent, eyes immediately being drawn to grey blue. The omega sucks in a sharp breath and getting a whiff of an amazing smell, tensing a bit. “Um, well… there isn’t much that I am allowed to tell you. Only that there is another note, this one left for the Light Bringer.”

   “Can you tell us what it says?” asks Channel 666’s reporter, Misha Collins. _Where did this guy even come from?_ Rob nods and Tim finally notices the folded piece of paper in the alpha’s hand, eyes drawing to it.

   Rob opens it, nodding as he clears his throat. “Well, here goes nothing…”


	5. Chapter Five

**Mark Pellegrino**

   It's early morning as Mark leans back in his chair, fingers tapping on the desk in front of him in one of the nicest law firm offices in Los Angeles. One Britney Spears -a famous law firm owner- is tied to the chair across from him, tape tightly wrapped around her mouth. Her fear filled eyes are on Mark, not really listening to the news that's currently on the computer screen between them. Channel 27 -the Iron Man's channel- is on, the news reporter talking in front of the Bieber mansion near the Appalachian mountains.

_Really, why would he make a kill so close to one of the Edens? Is he trying to get the others caught?_ Mark shakes his head, zeroing back to the news.

   "So here goes nothing," says the agent working on the Messenger case. Rob Benedict, he thinks, remembering the grey blue eyes and the soft spoken voice of the agent he warned off of another's tail 20 years ago.

   It was a Zodiac Killer copycat, Scarlett Johansson, who was 12 years old at the time when she almost got caught. She had no idea how to cover her tracks when she was starting out and had no one to teach her. At least he came by in time.

   Rob clears his throat, Mark’s attention zoning back onto the screen.

**How long does it take for you to reply?**

**Were you waiting for my heat to end?**

**Or are you hiding something?**

**Who wants to bet it's his rut?**

   Mark growl rumbles in his throat, knowing that the other serial killer is trying to bait him into telling his rut schedule as he turns off the news channel. He knows it's a day ahead of the Messenger's heat, he's surprised those two agents on his case hadn't caught that yet. Even if they did, they have not bothered to tell everyone when it was.

   His ice blue eyes swivel to Britney, an idea forming in his mind. He grins, standing up and pulling his favorite .45 gun out of his waistband, moving around the desk. Britney's eyes widen even more in her fear as she tries to make the chair to go back, trying to get away from the towering alpha. Mark clucks his tongue, rolling his eyes.

   "There's no need to be scared. You'll go quickly, with no pain at all." Mark smiles at the lawyer, setting a hand on the chair to stop her from moving as he stands behind her. "You're going towards a great cause: the Messenger's downfall." He sets the gun against her head, pulling the trigger.

   He doesn't flinch at the sound of the shot, knowing that there's no one else in the building. Britney had come in extremely early that day. She slumps forward in her binds limply, and he quickly cuts her free. His free hand snakes out as the other slides the gun away, grabbing the keyboard.

   Mark pulls up Microsoft Word, typing out a response to the Messenger's last message. He prints it out, shutting out of the document and sets the response on the desk folded, pushing Britney back in an upright position. He smiles a bit, picking up the extra binds and leaving the firm. He knows someone is going to find the body.

* * *

**Justin Bieber**

_Really?_ Justin Bieber thinks, watching the news. _Did he really have to kill someone in_ my _mansion?_ The famous beta singer runs a hand down his face, letting out a groan. He thought he told the other killers that his homes near the Edens were off limits for kills. Yeah, they can plan them there, but they just can't kill people there.

   Justin stands, moving to the bar in his mansion in the Toronto Eden, planning on pouring himself another drink. He blocks out the other killers in the room, not bothering to listen to their plans of mass murder anymore, something about both Niagara Falls in Canada and the United States. He downs the whiskey he poured, grabbing the bottle again.

   The Light Bringer is probably going to respond soon. This stupid contest of theirs is annoying. Like, seriously. Why would anyone want to take on the _Light Bringer_ _?_ That alpha is a _saint_ _._ He was killing since he was 8.

   Every criminal and killer knows the story. It was animals at first, nothing much, really. Than his step father went missing, two months after the Light Bringer turned 8 in April. Everyone knew it was the kid, but they weren't going to arrest him. Then he took off when he turned 15, becoming the well known serial killer he is now.

   No one really knows why he ran off, probably because of a fight he had with his mother. Everyone's too scared to ask him why. Than his mother was murdered. It's a known fact that he did it. The doctors were saying she was dying, and she somehow got the message to her son. It was a sympathy killing, there was no hope and he didn't want her suffering. The Light Bringer was the only one who killed one of his parents in sympathy. The only one.

   Justin sighs, swirling his whiskey. His head snaps around, eyes narrowing when he hears a crash. Those fuckers broke one of his plates.

* * *

  **Felicia Day**

_This is going to get good._ Felicia thinks as she hears the Messenger's note. No one has ever questioned when the Light Bringer's ruts were, only the Los Angeles Eden dwellers do. He always came back here when they're close to hitting, he has an attachment to his hometown. It's understandable.

   Now people are going to be asking, trying to figure out who his close friends where from when he was younger. Felicia grins, a bit happy now that those two agents had left. Mark had left a few hours after them, off to make plans. If she swung for males, she would've been ogling after him as he left. She's glad she didn't, because she's pretty sure she's not his type.

   Felicia smiles a bit at the people who just walked in, asking them how she can help them. She'll have to hack into the FBI's system when she's alone to figure out what they know about either serial killer.


	6. Not A Chapter

Alright, darlings, I’m discontinuing this story. If _anyone_ is willing to adopt this story, I can be contacted through Tumblr as _progress-in-writing_ and FFN as _Rar’akhu._ Happy reading and writing, and I hope you have a wonderful morning/day/night.


End file.
